<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Count Nos by Badboylover24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813746">Count Nos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24'>Badboylover24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzz Lightyear of Star Command</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, NOS-4-A2 as Human Vampire, Not really rape; just yaoi sex, Team Lightyear as Hunters, Van Helsing AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an RP I did with fellow fanfic writer Mrs. Bumblebee.<br/>A team of Hunters go to Transylvania to investigate a string of disappearances and hunt down the threat.  It was then that the beautiful brains of the team XR caught the eye of the town’s vampire “protector” Count Nos, who wants him as his mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NOS-4-A2/XR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Destination: Transylvania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Destination: Transylvania</p><p>Buzz Lightyear had been given a case about missing persons in a small villageTransylvania, and he and his are to go investigate and find the culprit. Buzz is use to dealing with these kind of cases. He was the preferred professional since he had been trained and raised on finding, hunting, and killing evil super natural beings.</p><p>His teammates Mira, Booster, and XR are also experts in their job. Mira is a marksman in shooting their quarry if it was too far from them for hand-to-hand combat. Booster is the muscle in combat and restraining if needed but mostly also friendly company and conversation. And XR is the weapons specialist, building and inventing newer, easier, and faster ways to killing there enemies.</p><p>In their stagecoach driving down to their destination, Buzz and XR sat side by side while Booster sat next to Mira at the opposite side. XR watched with golden brown eyes behind violet-framed glasses as Mira sharpened her silver-tipped arrows while Booster held them for her in her quiver. Wanting to break the silence (it usually makes him slightly uneasy and/or nervous), he decided to ask his team leader about the mission.</p><p>"So, Buzz," he asked, brushing a bit of his spiky, golden blond hair off his glasses, "what's the name of this village we're investigating?"Buzz pulled away from staring out the stagecoach window and looked at XR. </p><p>"It's called Transylvania,” he answered, “a descent-sized town but very secluded from any other nearby villages or towns." XR raised a brow at in reply. </p><p>"Really?” he asked, still wanting to know more about their mission. “Why are we going there if it's so secluded? Sounds like a very peaceful place." Buzz sighed and rubbed his eyes like he was getting irritated from a forming headache.</p><p>"XR, I've already explained this: Rumor has it there have been people disappearing way too often there, and they’re claiming it could be werewolves or something more dangerous."</p><p>"Yeah, I get it, Buzz, but sounds a little off to me. I mean, didn't anyone return to say what happened?" Buzz seemed a little hesitant before pulling out a few photographs and papers.</p><p>"One was found," he explained, "but he didn't explained what happened because...well, see for yourself." He then handed the blond one of the photographs.</p><p>What XR saw made him gag. It showed a dark-haired man's body sprawled onto the ground with his throat bleeding, showing the cause of death.</p><p>"Now ya tell me," he groaned as Booster took the photo from him to look at it. The redhead's red-brown eyes went wide with shock before showing Mira, and the auburn-haired woman couldn't help but rub her own throat as she shut her blue eyes.</p><p>"Buzz," Booster then said, "something tells me this couldn't possibly be a werewolf attack. Most of the werewolves we've hunted down don't just attack the throat and just leave the body like that."</p><p>"I know, Booster...I'm thinking the same thing." XR gulped and rubbed his own neck as he glanced up to their leader. </p><p>"S...so what do you...you think it is then?" he stuttered, his voice trembling from his growing fear. Buzz glanced down at XR out the corner of his eye and then to Mira and Booster as they too waited for his suggestion. He then looked back out the window, glaring at the scenery as they rode past it. </p><p>"Vampires,” he loathly hissed, his body language and tone discerning his hate and disgust for those creatures of the night.</p><p>XR felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. He had heard about vampires from the stories his village elders would tell when he was a child, and each one never failed to scare and fascinate him at the same time. When he's done with his schoolwork and chores for the day, he would spend some free time sketching plans for inventions that would work against a vampire, thus inspiring him to become a Hunter.</p><p>It would come to no surprise that he would choose the path of a Hunter. His father was a Hunter himself, right up to the point where he just vanished without a trace. XR had turned thirteen when he vanished, and his older brother XL, a muscular redhead of sorts, had been caring for the family since then. That was why XR decided to become a Hunter: to carry on the legacy and find out what happened to his father.</p><p>"Buzz, if it is a vampire," Mira said to their leader, "do you suppose the villagers have any suspects besides werewolves?" Buzz pulled his gaze from the window once again to address her. </p><p>"I don't know, Mira, but that's the reason why we’re going there." Mira nodded in understanding before reaching down to her thigh pouch and pulling out her silver stakes she carried with her at all times. She then pulled out her sharpener and started to file away any dull points and to clean them. </p><p>While she worked, XR nervously fiddled his fingers, wanting to find a way to preoccupy himself for the rest of the trip.</p><p>That’s when he remembered his books. He quickly got out one and started to read, finding that the book he picked out was one talking about the dark tales surrounding the town of Transylvania. He had a feeling in his gut that he heard of the town somewhere; his village elders would tell him tales about it.</p><p>The few of these tales that interested him the most were tales of a mysterious vampire by the name of Count Nos. Some say that he can take the form of a werewolf and is the alpha male of a werewolf pack. Some say he controls all sorts of bats via ancient language that feels to be a mix of Romanian and Egyptian. Some say that he lives in a large, dark, abandoned castle at the far outskirts of town and kills any trespassers who would dare enter it to steal the treasures rumored to be inside.</p><p>Either way, the stories were all the same: he has a golden monocle with a lens as red as a ruby; he visits the village occasionally, mostly for business (especially in sunlight when his powers a weakened); and all the villagers respect him greatly out of fear of facing his vampiric rage.</p><p>Could he possibly be the vampire they're hunting for? Or is he just a mere story made up to scare the daylights out of him.</p><p>Well, for sure he was spooked. Just the idea of running into such a dangerous and powerful vampire terrifies him. XR gulped again and shivered from a chill running down his back before he quickly closed the book. </p><p>That was enough about that for now. Reaching in, he traded out books and pulled out his sketch book he uses to illustrate and plan out new weapons to design.</p><p>"So what new invention are you working on now, XR?" asked Booster.</p><p>"Oh, just a whip with a blade that'll behead a zombie from a distance," he answered, hoping it'll get his mind off the vampire. "You'll never know when you might run into one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vampire Count Nos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vampire Count Nos</p><p>Meanwhile, in the room of a dark castle overlooking Transylvania, a lid of a dormant coffin suddenly creaked open slowly, thanks to a cyan-gloved hand. The glove/clawed hand pushed the lid further open and was followed by the upper body it was attached to. </p><p>The being yawned some and stretched to pop his bones back into place. Deep blood red eyes opened, one framed by his gold-framed monocle with a ruby red lens. His skin was dead white, but his face looked like it was sculpted marble. His hair was jet black and slick back with a matching sharp-pointed goatee framing his chin. Sometimes in the light, it would look like it had reddish-purple in the strands of thick well-groomed hair.</p><p>As he stepped out of the coffin, the figure revealed to be slim and wearing a red suit under a dark violet cape. He also has on a golden belt around his waist, and the cape is held on by a golden clasp shaped like a little bat. He also has dark violet dress shoes on, but his cape's so long that it touches the ground and hides the shoes when wrapped completely around his body.</p><p>Wrapping the cape around his body, he glided across the room and down the stairs with banisters decorated with cobwebs. When he reached the bottom, he was greeted by a silver-furred werewolf with red eyes that nuzzled into his hand. Nos smiled at his pet and moved his hand to scratch it under the chin. </p><p>"Ah, my pet,” he cooed, “are you as ready to feed tonight as I?" The werewolf replied with a deep and low growl. Its mouth already began salivating at the mouth, it licked its lips at the mention of fresh flesh. Count Nos chuckled sinisterly and patted his pet's head.</p><p>"Patience now. We wouldn't want to frighten the villagers, now would we? They have been so gracious and generous in their offerings." He sneered evilly, not in the least bit caring for the safety of those pathetic humans believing they were buying his protection. He just made that deal so they would leave him and his werewolves alone and not bother them.</p><p>It's always the same every month since his rule over Transylvania: the villagers would send an offering to him by tricking someone into going to his castle, mostly to steal his treasures. Then he would attack and drink the intruder's blood to keep himself satisfied for about a month. In return for the offering and his requested solitude, Count Nos would leave the village in peace.</p><p>The count went into his parlor with the werewolf at his side before turning to the wine bottle shelves full of bottles of human blood. His kind would mostly bottle the blood of their victims because not a single drop should go to waste if there's still some left in the body. Plus, it tastes better when aged a bit.</p><p>Nos then went to the cabinet holding legs and arms of his victims, strung up like slabs of meat and smothered nicely with herbs and spices.</p><p>"So which would you like tonight, my pet? Rosemary and thyme or cayenne pepper and mustard seeds?" The werewolf barked twice for the second choice, and his master tossed him an arm that he caught and ate greedily. Nos may not care about the villagers' safety, but he admires their ways of seasoning their meats. He's even surprised that his pet enjoys it also, giving him a healthy immune system and an energy boost before the hunt with the pack. As the werewolf ate his pre-hunt snack, the count has a drink of blood from a crystal goblet.</p><p>"Hmm…exquisite,” Nos moaned after taking the first sip, sounding refreshed. With goblet in hand, he walked over to one of his many windows to look up towards the sky. A smirk tugged at his lips as he studied it, still seeing the sun peeking out before it went to rest for the night, giving way to the moon to come and replace it in the sky.</p><p>"Ahh, it will be dark soon,” the vampire smoothly voiced, his fangs lengthening and his eyes flashing a glow before dimming back to their normal look.  “And once it comes... a feast shall follow." </p><p>Just then, a black werewolf with a dark navy mane rushed into the room, growling as if sensing danger and catching the count's attention. He listened carefully to the creature and translated his growls: foreigners coming...bearing silver weapons...hunters!</p><p>Nos scowled. Someone must have sent hunters to his village upon hearing about the disappearances of other foreigners. He then placed the goblet on a nearby table and turned to the wolves.</p><p>"I apologize, Blackmoor," he said to the silver werewolf, "but I'm afraid you'll have to lead the hunt without me. I must go and investigate." The werewolf Blackmoor growled in understanding before his master took the sides of his cape and spread out his arms. The wolves then watched as he shrunk into a blood red bat and flew out the window and into the sky darkened by the sun disappearing behind the mountains.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Found You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry with the looooong wait. With work &amp; the COVID going on, I felt distracted.  Not to mention I became a Radiodust Addict. For those of you who don’t know, Radiodust is the pair of Alastor and Angel Dust of Vivziepop’s Hazbin Hotel web series.  If you think I should post some Radiodust fanfics I’ve been working on at the time, please let me know in the comments.  Again, I don’t own anything; this is based on mine and Mrs. Bumblebee’s RP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Count Nos flew through the air, heading towards the village. It didn't take him long to reach and fly to an old tree that grew within the town square. He roosted to wait and see if he could spot any newcomers. </p><p>And it seemed he didn't wait for long for he soon heard and spotted a stagecoach riding into town. He immediately noticed the horses drawing it were not from around here. They were a high-dollar/high-class type. That raised the vampire’s interest.</p><p>'Must be some highly-trained professional hunters,' he thought to himself as he watched the stagecoach stop in front of The Raging Falcon.</p><p>He then watched as four people stepped out of the stagecoach and into the tavern with some luggage. The first was a man with a dark fedora. 'So cliche...' Second is an auburn-haired woman. 'A female hunter? Now that's a new one.' Third was a large red-haired man. 'Oh, great. Just what I need: hunter muscle, size lar...huh?'</p><p>The count stopped his thinking when he saw the last person step out, carrying a satchel on his shoulder and a sketchbook in his opposite arm. He's a young man smaller than the man with the fedora with spiky blond hair. But his eyes are what really sparked Nos's interest. They are golden brown and behind a pair of violet-framed glasses, and yet those eyes hold a spark of intelligence and interest that the vampire himself gladly admires.</p><p>'Ahh...' he thought with a smirk. 'Now there's someone worth my interest. I wonder who he is.'</p><p>He watched the little one look around, taking in his new surroundings and lifting his satchel up higher onto his shoulder before realizing he was being left behind. Quickly, he ran after them, making Nos chuckle at how adorable he just looked. Once all four newcomers were inside, Nos released from his roost to fly to the doorway where he stopped to hang, able to see in and hear them from there. </p><p>Buzz and his small team looked at the building they were in curiously before one of the village councilmen walk up to them. </p><p>"Welcome friends. Welcome to Transylvania. I am Sir Warp Darkmatter."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you," Buzz said, shaking his hand. "I'm Buzz Lightyear, and these are my companions. The tall one is Booster Munchapper, the young lady is Mira Nova, and the young man is XR Nebula."</p><p>Nos blinked with surprise. Nebula? As in the legendary hunter Nebula who disappeared years ago? If this blond bears the same surname...could he be his son?</p><p>"So what brings you here to here to Transylvania?" Warp then asked.</p><p>"We were called here for official business," Buzz answered, "and need a place to stay for the time being."</p><p>"Well, it's a good thing you came here just in time," Warp replied. "We've plenty of rooms here, and it's not safe to travel out at night..." His face became grim as he finished. "...With the disappearances and all." He quickly changed his mood before turning to the fat man behind a desk with a bluish-black mustache/goatee. "Hey, Cosmo, you got some guests."</p><p>"Alright," he said with an accent as he came up to them. XR shuddered when he saw that the tavern owner has a metal hook for a left hand.</p><p>"Okie Dokie, how many?" Cosmo asked as he opened his book to check for open rooms and beds. </p><p>"Four, three males and one female." Buzz answered, pointing to each member so the man would know who he was registering. </p><p>"Okay." The reception man nodded and looked through his book until he found what he was looking for. “Ah here we go, I have two rooms right next to each other. One with one bed and the other with two." Instantly, this worried Booster as he looked down shyly. </p><p>"Two, oh...oh dear..." he begun to mutter, knowing how much Buzz hated sleeping or sharing a bed. Booster was forced to sleep in a bed alone because of his size. Just then, a blonde woman with tan skin and a name tag that says Sally came up.</p><p>"Hey, Cosmo, if it's alright with the young miss, she can stay in my room. It's just across the hall from those rooms, and I'll be leaving tomorrow morning to visit my sister."</p><p>"Thanks," Mira replied with a smile.</p><p>"Alright," Buzz then said. "Booster, you and XR will take the two-bedroom." With that decided, the four of them grabbed there luggage and headed for their rooms. But then, XR stopped and turned to Sir Darkmatter.</p><p>"Uh, Sir Darkmatter? I remember seeing a castle on the way over. Does...anyone live there?" He had to ask; the castle reminded him of Count Nos’ castle from the stories.</p><p>"Not that I know of," Warp answered with a shrug. "I did hear that some rich aristocrat does, but no knows for sure. They claim that place is haunted, but it's probably just to scare children and keep them away. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"No reason; just curious." And he quickly left to catch up with the others.</p><p>Sally lead them to their rooms on the way back to hers which was on the top floor. </p><p>"Sorry for the stairs,” she apologized when she saw how tired and a bit winded a couple of them were, “but we couldn’t afford an elevator like all those other places in the city." Mira smirked and chuckled at her team. </p><p>"Oh they'll be fine,” she teased. “It’s not like we don't need any exercise to stretch our legs anyway." Sally and Mira giggled with each other before they continued on their way.  Soon, Sally stopped and gestured to two doors. </p><p>"Ok, 4A and 4B are yours,” Sally informed. “4A is the one with the two bed." </p><p>"Thanks," Booster replied before he and XR went in. The beds inside were king sized, and they each have a crucifix hanging over the headboard.</p><p>"What's with the crosses?" Buzz asked.</p><p>"Oh, our grandparents say they're to protect us from nightmares when hanging above our headboards," Sally answered, "at least, that's what Cosmo told me. Kinda like those foreign dream catchers I've heard about." Buzz decided not to argue; he knows their true reason but didn't want to upset the villagers.</p><p>Once in their room, XR and Booster started to put their things away, ignorant of the small red bat watching them from a tree branch by their window, which gives them a view of the castle.</p><p>Nos eyed the larger of the two hunters wearily, not fearing him in the least but he knew the stronger they were the tougher they were to bring down. </p><p>His attention then turned to the other Hunter. As XR walked around the room, Nos studied his ever move, gesture, and tried to see into his mind to learn more about him. </p><p>Meanwhile, XR studied the room they were in, eyeing the crosses that hung over the bed with suspicion. But not wanting to worry about it for long, he pulled his attention from the bed to look at the window. His eyes instantly widened when he spotted the dark silhouette of the old castle in the distant in their view.</p><p>"Oh, you got to be kidding me..."</p><p>"What's wrong, XR?" Booster asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing, Booster," he answered. "It's just that we got a view of that creepy castle out there. Sally better be right about these crosses cuz that thing's gonna give me nightmares all night. I just know it." Booster came over to look at what XR was talking about. </p><p>"Aw XR, it's not that scary,” the large redhead stated, shrugging since he didn't see the evil aura XR did. </p><p>"Yeah, well, it is to me. And don't you come crying to me when you wake up during the night because of it." The small blonde humphed, turning his back to the window and walking to his bed to get ready.</p><p>"Sheesh, sorry," Booster replied before getting ready for bed himself.</p><p>As the two hunters got ready for bed, Nos returned his attention back to XR who then took his shirt off to change into his sleeping shirt. He can feel himself blush at the sight of his beautiful semi-tan skin and noticed a tattoo on his right shoulder blade of a blue eagle.</p><p>'Lovely,' he purred to himself, feeling a thrill of delight going up his spine. He had to bite his tongue to keep from whining in disappointment when that beautiful body was stolen from his gaze by an oversized sleep shirt. He watched as XR climbed onto the high bed and maneuvered himself to the spot he wanted to sleep in, wiggling his legs and hips to slip under the thick and fluffy covers. Nos purred in lust from the teasing way that naughty little hunter wiggled himself, almost like he was taunting the vampire. </p><p>Now comfortable, XR and Booster yawned and reached up to their respective night stand lamps. </p><p>"Night, XR." </p><p>"Night, Booster." XR then turned his gaze to the window and saw Nos, who was fortunate to be in his bat form. When he saw the bat, he was quite fascinated by it. True, vampires are said to turn into bats to fly, but regular bats are quite an inspiration for him. Their echolocation's what inspired him to create a special device to help him and his teammates see and fight demons who see and attack in the dark but fear the light.</p><p>'Must be out hunting for bugs,' the blond thought with a smile. 'Beautiful coat in the moonlight though.' He then drifted off to sleep, not knowing that Nos read his exact thoughts.</p><p>The vampire was infatuatedly flattered by XR's inner compliments. No other mortal has ever commented on his bat fur before. Beautiful, intelligent, and good taste? Such the perfect combination for the perfect being like him.</p><p>The count knows that he wants this young hunter all to himself. And he knows just how to do so.</p><p>With his plan in mind, Nos flew away from the window and started his short flight to the head councilman's chambers to visit said lord of Transylvania himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Playing the Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Up in his high tower overlooking his town as darkness consumed it and lured everyone to their beds to sleep and pray they survive the night, Lord Zurg sneered in evil glee as his plans with the hunters he secretly brought here ran through his mind. Yes, he planned to use them; not just to sacrifice them to that dark and blood-sucking leech Count Nos, but in hopes they may kill him also. Lord Zurg had become more greedy, and his greed hungered for the legendary treasure that was rumored to be hidden in Count Nos's castle halls.</p><p>Count Nos is aware of the lord's plans but mostly his greed. He knows he's after his treasures. Yes, the rumors of the treasures is true; he wouldn't be a rich count if they aren't.</p><p>If there's one thing the vampire knows about greed is that it will be the ultimate disadvantage of those wicked enough to take advantage of others. And that's what will make Lord Zurg an expendable asset to his plan for the Hunter XR.</p><p>The red bat flew into the tower and took his true form without Zurg knowing.</p><p>"Greetings, my lord," he said casually. Startled, the lord turned from the window to the vampire. He may be greedy for the vampire's riches, but he fears the count greatly, explaining why he didn't go slay Nos himself earlier.</p><p>"Oh un-uh, Count....Count Nos, what a surprise,” Lord Zurg stuttered, tripping over his own words from growing fear and surprise at the terrifying visit. Count Nos smirked in amusement of the babbling fool’s fear-stricken state. </p><p>"Yes, quiet a surprise,” he agreed before holding up a hand to admire his gloved claws. </p><p>"By the way, I have an ever bigger surprise, the reason for my visit. Were you aware of for Hunters visiting the village?" Nos already knows the answer to the question, but he oh so loves to see them squirm when they realized they have been caught.</p><p>"The-There are?" Zurg stuttered. "I... I merely thought they were tourists on vacation. I heard tourism's quite the money-bringer these days."</p><p>"If that's true," replied the unamused count, "why did one of my lookouts spy them with silver stakes instead of cameras on their way here?" Zurg gulped in reply, knowing he's busted.</p><p>"Relax, my lord," nos assured him, "you're not in trouble. I just want to make a deal with you. And..." He then held out his hand to reveal some jewels. "I'll make it worth your while."</p><p>Lord Zurg’s eyes widened at the sight of rare gems and gold, his eyes hungry and mouth watering. Clasping his hands, he nodded up and down franticly, desperate to please.</p><p>"Oh yes, of course, Count Nos, anything. Name it." He doesn’t care about the request as long as he got his jewels. </p><p>"Good,” Nos smirked at Zurg’s gluttonous greed before closing his hand around the jewels to hide them from sight. This was able to break Zurg’s trance on them so he would pay attention.</p><p>"Now listen carefully," the vampire said. "Among those hunters is a blond man named XR. I want you to bring him to the clearing at the fork in the road tonight; tell him that you think it will make the perfect spot for a trap for me. But he must come with you alone; tell him it's private. Bring him to the clearing, and I'll take care of the rest."</p><p>"It's a deal," Zurg replied. Satisfied, the vampire dropped the jewels into Zurg’s hands, spread out his arms and cape, and shrunk into a bat before flying out the window.</p><p>Lord Zurg giggled giddily as he held the jewels, loving on them before he perked up and realized he had a job to do. He needed to start planning it out before it got too late. Tapping his chin, Zurg plotted the perfect way to lure that hunter away from his friends without suspicion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hunting of the Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the  clock in the town square struck midnight, Zurg was leading XR away from the Raging Falcon in the direction where he was instructed to take him.</p><p>"Um, I'm sorry to ask again, but....why is it best only I should go?” XR nervously protested as he followed quickly after Lord Zurg, scared of being left behind or more exposed to attack the further he was from the other. “I mean, I know I'm the designer and builder of the team, but I don't think I'm the best choice on planning a trap of this origin so soon into us arriving."</p><p>"Oh, I just needed the smart one's opinion on the clearing," Zurg explained. "Besides, your roommate seems like a heavy sleeper, your lady friend might want some beauty sleep, and your leader I just don't want to make cranky this late at night. Not only that, it just occurred to me about the clearing and I just want to show it to you quickly before I might forget. You know, for future references."</p><p>"I...guess that's reasonable," XR replied with a shrug. "Just how well do you know this clearing and the fork and the road?"</p><p>"Oh, well enough. I pass it every evening during my walks. Have to stay fit during these days." Lord Zurg then casually laughed a bit at his own joke. XR grinned and chuckled awkwardly with him before clearing his throat. </p><p>"So um, how much further?" </p><p>"Oh, not far; just past these trees, and we'll soon see it,” Zurg answered, waving his hand towards the bright glowing full moon up in the sky. “The clearing is so clean and open, and the moonlight illuminates so perfectly." </p><p>"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one," XR replied, looking up at the moon. "It's enough lighting I need to observe the spot."</p><p>Before long, the two of them reached the clearing.</p><p>"Okay," XR said to Zurg. "I'm just going to take some measurements. Wait here for me." He then went forward to measure the clearing. But as he put down his satchel to take out some tools, his guide stepped back and disappeared into the foliage.</p><p>Unaware of the abandonment, XR continued to rummage through his stuff until he found his measuring tape. Without looking back to check if Zurg was still around, XR tied the measuring tape to a small stick and stuck it into the ground before slowly walking across the clearing to get a measurement. Once on the opposite side of the clearing, he found the length and wrote it down. Just as he closed his book and got ready to walk back, he then noticed he couldn't see Lord Zurg anywhere.</p><p>"Huh, sir? " XR called out for, being very mindful of how loud he was since he knew there could be more things out here that could hear him. “Lord Zurg?” As he started to look around, he heard a couple of wolves howl in the distance.</p><p>"Uh, Lord Zurg," XR said, getting a little creeped out, "if this is a joke, I don't find this funny." No answer but a gentle gust of wind, forcing him to clung his cloak closer to his body for warmth.</p><p>'Why didn't he answer?' he thought to himself. 'Did something happen to him while I was measuring?'</p><p>XR decided maybe the best choice was to head back to where he had left Lord Zurg and check the area for clues. But with each step he took until he reached the middle of the clearing, a thick but slow-moving fog began to roll in from the trees, making visibility impossible now and blinding him of his path. XR gulped and shivered as the cold creeped into his body, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end, and his heart started to race along with his mind…Thinking of all the possibilities of danger that could be lurking just beyond the fog. </p><p>Another howl echoed through the cold air, this time closer then before.</p><p>"Okay, stay calm, XR," he tells himself. "Wolves are not as dangerous as some people believe them to be. They're wary of humans, and they howl to communicate with each other when far apart. And I'm certain that they also howl at the moon as a way of singing. No way they're gonna hunt you down."</p><p>He then turned around...only to be face-to-face with a silver-furred, red-eyed werewolf.</p><p>"But a werewolf can," he whimpered before the werewolf roared at him, causing him to fall back with a cry. Quickly, he reached into his satchel and lashed his arm out at the monster, hitting it with a stream of water that sizzled when it made contact with its fur to make it roar out with pain and surprise and stagger back.</p><p>"Holy water," XR said, kissing the bottle in his hand. "Never go out at night without it."</p><p>But as painful the holy water was, it was no guarantee of keeping something at bay for long. Once the werewolf shook off most of the water or burned it away, it turned its attention back on XR and snarled viciously at him, now enraged that he dared hurt him. XR's eyes widened and his pupils dilated when he saw the dangerous beast he just angered.</p><p>"Uh-oh,” he gasped, crawling back from the vicious beast and unable to get to his feet. He then frantically searched his satchel for any weapon to help protect him from it while floundering to keep pushing himself back. Getting on all fours, the werewolf prowled after XR, snapping, snarling, and barking sharply as it followed him. </p><p>Again XR threw his arm up out of his satchel, throwing as hard as he could a special kind of little bomb that was abut the size of plume at the snout of the werewolf. The force of the throw ignited it, and a bright flash erupted in its face. With a pained yelp, the beast staggered back, shaking and clawing at its eyes and face from the light temporarily blinding it and the powder mixed into it stinging and burning its nose.</p><p>Seeing his chance, XR jumped up, grabbed onto a branch, and swung onto it to hide into the thick branches. Holding still again, he watched as the werewolf sneezed and rubbed his eyes. Once the powder had worn off, he looked around and saw that he lost his prey. Even his scent has run cold, and it made the burning nostrils worse. Growling with frustration, he left to try and find him.</p><p>XR meanwhile stood still for a while longer as he watched the werewolf leave. Sensing that he's finally gone and out of sight, he sighed with relief.</p><p>"Looks like I gave him the slip."</p><p>"Yes, but you didn't give me the slip, Little One." Hearing a voice purr behind him, XR turned to come face-to-face with a dashingly handsome man in a red suit, a dark violet cape, and a golden monocle.</p><p>But as handsome the man was, XR's heart sank so far that it felt like it was in his stomach. He recognized him, knowing whom he’s looking at.</p><p>The blonde squeaked and jumped back but didn't go far when his back slammed into the trunk of the tree. XR's eyes were so wide;  they looked like they were close to popping out of his head, full of horror and fear.</p><p>"Count Nos!" The vampire only smirked at him as he prowled across the branch towards him like a preying tiger.</p><p>"So you've heard of me, XR," he purred. XR was about to remark when a scream followed by howls broke the silence between them.</p><p>"Sounds to me my pet's pack found Zurg," nos said casually. XR turned to him, shocked and confused.</p><p>"Zurg?"</p><p>"I merely gave him his reward for bringing you here: having the honor of being this month's offered feast." XR's eyes widened. </p><p>"What, No!" he shouted, preparing to jump down and go help him before it was too late. Reading his mind, Nos frowned and hissed at him, pulling XR's attention back to him by slamming his claws into the trunk of the tree near XR's head. With a frightened yelp, the blonde whipped back towards him and pressed back into the tree.</p><p> </p><p>"Forget about that fool,” Nos growled/purred. “He's already being torn to pieces by now.” XR felt in his heart that he’s right.</p><p>"You're so naive to believe his lies, Little One," Nos said to him softly. "I was aware of his trickery. He was going to offer you and your friends as the offering while trying to get rid of me...all to gain possession of my treasures."</p><p>"T-Treasures?" XR stuttered.</p><p>"I wouldn't be much of a count if I didn't have such riches."</p><p>"So..so it's true?” XR breathed in awe. “You really do have a legendary treasure hidden away in your castle?" </p><p>Count Nos smirked and chuckled lowly at the Little One’s wonder. Removing his claws from the tree, he reached down and cupped XR's chin. </p><p>"Oh, yes I do,” he replied with a deep purr. “And I am about to add another fine piece of beauty to my possessions as well." </p><p>"I, uh...didn't take you as a...c-collector," XR replied, feeling his face getting warmer by his captor's weird behavior.</p><p>"Oh, I am," Nos purred. "You might say I have fine...taste for what I regard as...the finest." XR could feel himself getting woozy from the vampire's seductive and hypnotic voice as he tried to fight it.</p><p>"Yo...you wouldn't want...my blood," he replied. "I t...took my...garlic vitamins...before I got here." Count Nos laughed at this and leaned in closer to look deeper into XR's eyes. </p><p>"Oh, garlic has no effect on me, Little One,” he teasingly assured him. “I'm too old and powerful for such simple art things to effect me." And to prove his point, he swooped in and captured XR's lips in a deep searing kiss.</p><p>XR's eyes shot wide open as his body went stiff.</p><p>'He's kissing me?! WHY THE HECK IS HE KISSING ME?!' He put his hands on the count's chest tried to push him back weakly, but the kisser held on for a minute or two before breaking the kiss, giving the blonde a chance to breathe.</p><p>"What the heck was that for?!" he yelled with a blushing face. Nos only chuckled as he stroked his red cheek with a gloved finger.</p><p>"You're so cute," he purred with seductive eyes.</p><p>"Cute?” XR stuttered, trying to shake off his shock and started struggling to wiggle away. “Why the hell are you calling me cute? Let me go!" </p><p>Count Nos saw this and moved his free hand to his chest, pressing down firmly to keep him where he has him. Sensing he was trapped, XR went on the defensive and grabbed his satchel. He dug around in it for a second before ripping his hand out, holding up the holy rosary his father had given to him before his disappearance.</p><p>Seeing the small trinket, Nos jumped back nimbly with a hiss and tore his eyes away.</p><p>XR quickly made his way out of the tree once seeing his chance. One thing he learned from his father is that how long a vampire will stay back depends upon the size of the cross shown to him. The one on his rosary only stunned Nos, so he has to get away fast. Once on the ground, he ran for it before hearing an unearthly roar.</p><p>'Shoot! I gotta get back to the village before-' He was cut off when someone tackled him to the ground from behind, causing the rosary to fly out of his hand and land out of arm's reach.</p><p>"Not a bad counterattack from a cute Hunter," Nos purred with a slight growl.</p><p>XR clawed and pawed at the ground frantically as he tried to claw out from under the vampire.</p><p>"No, get off me! Help! Someone help! Buzz...Mira....Boost..." The pleading cries were cut short when a strong clawed hand gripped his shoulder and with more force then necessary, flipped him over onto his back and shoved him back into the ground roughly, getting a yelp out of him.</p><p>Nos leaned down and hissed in XR's face. He was so close that XR could clearly see his own reflection in the red monocle Nos wore. </p><p>"Scream all you want, Little One. No one can hear you or help you now."</p><p>XR knows he's right. He's not close enough to the town for the others to hear him. And even if they did hear him, it will be too by the time they reach him. He shut his eyes with disgust as the count ran his tongue slowly up his throat.</p><p>"Do not worry, my Little One," he purred into his ear. "I am not going to kill you or drink your blood. If I were, I would have done so earlier instead of kissing you."</p><p>XR's eyes opened again with surprise. Now that he mentioned it, he made no attempt to bite his neck but kiss his lips.</p><p>"But...why?" he asked, looking up at his pursuer. Nos only smirked at him before stroking his cheek with one finger again.</p><p>"I never harm what I now love." He then pressed his lips into XR's again and cast a sleeping spell via kiss. XR went stiff again before going limp in a deep sleep. Sensing the limpness, nos broke the kiss and stood up. Spreading his arms and cape, he transformed into a giant bat creature that took the sleeping mortal by his waist with one clawed foot and took off into the sky for the castle.</p><p>The town of Transylvania remained quiet and asleep, unaware of the crime that was just committed. </p><p>Nos flew as fast as he could but carefully since he was carrying such precious cargo. As he drew near his castle, he let out a screeching roar to announce his arrival so his pets would be expecting him. He then angled his head down to look and check on his new precious, purring deeply at how beautiful he was. His golden locks were caressing his peaceful face as the wind blew through them.</p><p>'I know just the room for you, my Little One,' he thought as he headed for one of the towers of his castle. Flying through the window and into a room, he took his normal form again with XR in his arms like a bride.</p><p>The room they're now in was amazing. Piles of gold, silver, and jewels littering the floor, it also holds a golden dresser, a tall silver mirror, and a king-sized bed studded with jewels, furnished with red-silk sheets and pillows on the goose feather mattress.</p><p>With XR in his arms, Nos glided over to the bed and gently laid him down.</p><p>The blonde moaned softly in his sleep from the softness surrounding him but didn't wake. Nos smiled and stroked XR's face, brushing back his hair which fluttered right back to where it was. </p><p>"Beautiful,” the vampire whispered, leaning down to kiss his little one's forehead before tucking him further into the bed so he’s comfortable.<br/>
"Sleep well, my Little One," he purred softly. "I'll return soon after seeing to my werewolves." He then got up and left through the door before locking it behind him. He knows that it doesn't seem right, but XR did try to escape him before. It's best not to take any chances.</p><p>Then he left to join his werewolf minions who have just returned with their spoils.</p><p>Entering the courtyard, he smiled as he watched his pets play-fight, groom each other, and bark as they waited for him. He stepped out of the shadows, and they instantly spotted and rushed to greet him. Nos held up his hands and chuckled as they all fought for his attention, pressing into his hands. </p><p>"Ah, my pets, did you enjoy you meal?" he cooed to the pack, clearly seeing the blood still coating their faces and claws. Count Nos scratched and petted each werewolf he could until they all parted to allow entry for the silver werewolf Blackmoor, who stepped up to him and carefully handed a golden goblet of blood to his master.</p><p>"The blood of the late Lord Zurg of Transylvania," Count Nos purred with a dark smile. "Looks to me my prediction came true: greed was his ultimate demise." He then glided over to an onyx throne with red silk seat cushions and stood in front of it to face his werewolves.</p><p>"My werewolf pack," he said to it, "your master has an important announcement to you all. Tonight was not just the night of our monthly sacrifice. Tonight was not just the night we have disposed of an enemy that threatened my very existence for possession of my treasures. Tonight is a truly memorable night...for I have won possession a great treasure: A young Hunter who has proven himself worthy of my heart with his cunningness, his smarts, and his creative mind to outshine his own beauty, which he too possesses. Though your master is weak during the time of the sun, he feels stronger now because of this new form of sunlight, taking the form of this young mortal with hair as golden as the sun and his heart. In due time, through wooing and passion from my undead heart, I will win his heart, and he will be joining our family. In the meantime, your master humbly asks that each of you come to embrace him as one of our own as he will soon be in the near future." He then held up his goblet in a toast.</p><p>"To my new beloved...XR Nebula!" All the werwolves howled in celebration as he then lowered the goblet down to his lips and drank the blood within slowly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Missing in Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Characters belong to Disney.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important: Hey, guys! The good news is that Angel Dust and Arackniss have freed AxelGear, Dommato, and InkSpot from VoxCo. The bad news is that Inky’s in a dire situation and needs help. So if you could please help her by making a donation to her in gofundme.com under Shanna Whicker, that would mean so much to her.</p><p>Please help Inky. She was just kidnapped by VoxCo; she deserves this comfort.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Missing in Action</p><p>Some time later in the Raging Falcon, the team of hunters were beginning to rouse from their sleep. Buzz having slept alone didn't have a single worry in the world and went straight to the bathroom to freshen up. Mira in Sally's room was doing the same and checking over her weapons as she got ready to head out. </p><p>But in room 4A, Booster was just waking up, his heavy snoring quieting as he slowly woke up from the sunlight pouring in through the window and shining into his closed eyes. With a huge yawn, the huge man sat up in bed and blinked his eyes open. Once his eyes are focused, he turned to the other bed to find it empty. He wondered where XR is before spotting a note on the bed. He then picked it up and read it:</p><p>"Booster, Lord Zurg asked me to come with him to check out this spot that would be perfect for our trap for our culprit. If I'm not back by the time you read this letter, I'm probably still there with him. The spot is this clearing near the fork in the road in the nearby forest. XR."</p><p>"Uh-oh…Buzz isn't going to like this." Booster said to himself, frowning in worry for his friend. He knew better than to go off on his own without a teammate or go and do anything alone. </p><p>Seeing nothing else giving more information after rereading the note, Booster went about getting himself ready, suiting up in his armored hunter’s outfit and strapping his weapons onto his back. His chosen weapons was his battle ax and shield his Pa used to use during the war before he retired. Once all set, he stepped out to run into Buzz and Mira.</p><p>"Morning, Booster," Mira said before noticing something off. "Where's XR?"</p><p>"Well, you're not gonna like this, but..." he answered before handing Buzz the letter. As his leader read it, the large Hunter braced himself for the anger. What he got from Buzz was a pondering expression, the kind his companions could see says that he suspects foul play.</p><p>"Buzz, something's off, isn't it?" asked Mira.</p><p>"Indeed," he answered. "Why would Lord Zurg only asked XR to go with him instead of us also? And why didn't he wait until morning to show him the clearing?"</p><p>"Now that you mention it," Mira replied, "Sally told me last night about a gossip about Zurg; said he's after some treasure."</p><p>"You think he's using XR as bait?" asked the concerned Booster.</p><p>"The only way to know for sure is to check it out," Buzz answered.</p><p>The other two agreed, and they followed the directions XR left for them, following the road until they found the fork. Buzz stopped to look around and check for anything suspicious while Mira and Booster hung back, giving him space to work. The lead hunter knelt to the ground and studied the footprints in the dirt leading down the direction to the clearing. </p><p>"Hmm…Zurg and XR came here, but..." Buzz spotted another set of prints leading away from the clearing. Judging from the impression, they had to be Zurg’s since he was larger than XR. </p><p>"Only Zurg came back,” he informed his team of the development. Booster started worrying for XR; there are no signs of him anywhere. </p><p>"But where's XR?" Mira asked for the both of them. Buzz glanced back at them and then towards the clearing, frowning with suspicion. </p><p>"I don't know, but I have a feeling I may know who does,” he answered, getting to his feet. “Mira and Booster, you two follow Zurg's prints and find out where he is. Once you find him, bring him back here."</p><p>"What about you?" Booster asked curiously. </p><p>"I'll go and search the clearing for any clues about XR. I'll wait for you there."</p><p>With a nod, Mira and Booster followed the tracks belonging to Zurg. Buzz then went for the clearing. Once there, he spotted more clues. The small footprints and small holes in the ground indicate that XR must be measuring the clearing with a stick to hold his measuring tape. The footprints then changed formation as XR's looking around, possibly looking for Zurg after he 'vanished'.</p><p>But then Buzz found something that made his concerns worse. Another set of footprints that aren't human. They look like wolf prints but larger, and the front pair look more like clawed hands.</p><p>"Werewolf..." He then spotted something by the prints and picked it up carefully. It's a small tuff of silver white hair (possibly werewolf fur) that looks to be singed. And there seems to be droplet marks in the ground. XR must've used holy water on the werewolf before escaping into the forest as his prints show, and the monster gave chase after recovering.</p><p>Buzz then followed the prints into the forest before finding another clue: two halves of a small metal shell of a bomb. He recognized it immediately as one of XR's flash bombs; he must've used to blind the werewolf momentarily. The werewolf prints then changed direction, but not before stopping under a tree branch. A piece of white cloth (possibly from XR's cloak) hung from the branch, indicating that XR hid in the tree's thickness to throw the monster off his trail.</p><p>But then Buzz took down another piece of clothing up there, this one dark violet. Was someone on the branch with him?</p><p>Buzz then saw prints in the ground to show that XR jumped out of the tree and ran. But then he found leaves scattered all over the place in a leaf pile, indicating a struggle. Someone must've tackled him when he ran. Even his satchel and rosary sprawled on the ground away from the pile supports the possibility.</p><p>After that, nothing...except for the other pair of prints that look like they belong to the feet of a five-toed velociraptor. And the trail ends there.</p><p>Buzz picked up the satchel and rosary, placing the holy item inside the bag. He scanned around his surroundings more before heading back towards the clearing. Stepping out of the line of trees, Buzz spotted Booster running back, looking shook up. The lead hunter raised a brow before running to meet him. </p><p>"Booster, what's wrong?”  he asked, knowing something must have happened to make Booster come looking for him. “Where's Mira?" </p><p>"Buzz, it's Zurg!" Booster shouted once they reached each other. </p><p>"What about him?" Booster gulped to hold down his stomach. </p><p>"He....He's dead. Eaten!"</p><p>"Eaten?!" Buzz replied. "What are you talking about?!"</p><p>"Mira and I...his footprints led to his body...or..." He covered his mouth like he was going to throw up. "What was left of it." Then he threw up at the side, not wanting Buzz to see it.</p><p>"Are you sure?" his leader asked as he patted his back to help him calm down.</p><p>"His skeleton still had a bit of meat on the bones after the body was ripped apart," Booster moaned, "and his skull still had half of his face on it after it was decapitated...or ripped off by some wild animal."</p><p>"Or a werewolf," Buzz replied with a dark look. "Where's Mira?"</p><p>"She's back there to keep an eye on the body for you while I get you," Booster answered, thumbing down the path behind him.</p><p>It didn't take Buzz and Booster long to find Mira and the dead remains of Lord Zurg. And as Booster had described, the body was literally ripped to shreds. Nothing looked to be intact. </p><p>"My God…” Buzz hissed in pity for the foolish man, touching his forehead, chest, and then shoulder to shoulder in prayer for him. Turning to Mira, he found her checking and scanning the area. Buzz did the same from where he stood, and there’s no mistaking that it had been werewolves. The entire area was filled with huge paw prints, claw marks, and the signs of the massacre that covered the ground.</p><p>"Buzz, you don't think werewolves got XR too, do you?" Mira asked.</p><p>"I don't think so, but someone else took him. My investigation showed me that he lost a werewolf as he was checking the clearing. When he did, he ran into someone." He then showed her the dark piece of cloth. "Someone who wears dark clothes." Mira then took the cloth to feel it.</p><p>"Feels like silk. But what about XR?"</p><p>"Whoever he ran into must've scared him into running for it. But his attacker tackled him and carried him off...by flying."</p><p>"Flying?"</p><p>"The trail ends with a pair of large footprints that's neither human nor werewolf. They looked like they're from a vampire in his large bat form." Mira gasped and covered her mouth in horror. </p><p>"You don't think…” she breathed. Buzz nodded and glanced in the direction where Castle Nos stands. </p><p>"Count Nos must’ve taken him,” he growled, enraged that the Count would dare attack XR. </p><p>"What are we going to do, Buzz?” Booster shouted, already panicking and fearing the worst for his little buddy. “We can’t leave XR to that vampire." </p><p>"I know, Booster, but we need a plan to save him. That castle will be like a maze if we don't find our way through. We need someone as a guide." They all decided to return to the village to find one, hoping XR will wait for them a little longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>